Confianza
by Flame's Child
Summary: "Confiamos en ti". Una frase que parece ser su estigma y que por tanto, no puede olvidar. Lo rodea, materializándose en cada uno de esos chiquillos. Pero hay algo oculto tras esas palabras, y lo descubrirá a través de un recuerdo. Oneshot. Contiene spoilers! Necesitan haber leído el manga! Ò.o


**CONFIANZA**

Miró el cielo. No había ni una sola nube y el sol brillaba esplendorosamente. Era una mañana tranquila, agradable. Lo ideal hubiera sido salir ese día a la misión, pero aún faltaban detalles por arreglar en el plan del Comandante.  
Respiró profundamente. Ni hablar, ahora pisaban un terreno peligroso y había que extremar precauciones, especialmente con esos dos mocosos.  
Una potente brisa sopló en el entorno. Cerró los ojos. La escuchó deslizarse sobre el pasto, acariciar la copa de los árboles; sintió cómo sacudía su ropa y le levantaba algunos mechones de cabello.

 _Hoy era el maldito día._

Suspiró. Luego dobló el papel que tenía en la mano y se lo metió en uno de sus bolsillos. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al interior de la casa. Al abrir la puerta, dos jóvenes le miraron por unos instantes. De inmediato reanudaron sus labores de limpieza con auténtico frenesí. Chasqueó la lengua. Estaban haraganeando otra vez. Sin decir palabra, caminó hacia su armario de limpieza; después se colocó la pañoleta en la cabeza y el pañuelo sobre la nariz y boca. Tomó un sacudidor, disponiéndose a ir a la planta alta.  
Justo antes de subir el primer escalón, se volvió bruscamente.  
-Cuando baje, quiero que esto esté limpio. _Totalmente_ limpio.  
-¡S-sí, señor!-respondió al unísono ese inigualable dúo.  
-Ah…y ¿Sasha?  
-¿Sí?  
-Tienes prohibido entrar a la cocina.  
-...Sí, señor.

Dejando a la castaña con el corazón (y el estómago) devastados, subió los peldaños. De inmediato notó que sus pasos levantaban pequeñas volutas de polvo.  
-Connie.  
El aludido salió a su encuentro, escoba en mano.  
-¿Sí?  
-¿No barriste las escaleras?  
-Sí, señor. Dos veces.  
-Pues vas a hacerlo una tercera.  
-...Sí, señor.  
El chico enseguida comenzó a barrer el pie de las escaleras, abrumado.

Una vez arriba, dio un breve vistazo al ático. Historia casi acababa la primera mitad. Ese espacio era demasiado trabajo para una persona, pero ella había querido hacerlo sola. Ni siquiera tenía que preguntarle por qué.  
Para el mediodía mandaría a alguien a ayudarla. Quizás iría él mismo.

Avanzó por el vestíbulo y se internó en una de las habitaciones. Mikasa sacudía una esquina; no usaba ningún banco, sólo la fuerza de sus piernas y un perfecto equilibrio para mantenerlas firmes entre la pared y un enorme mueble. Armin por su parte, terminaba de tender una cama.  
-Cuando acaben aquí vayan al otro cuarto, ¿de acuerdo?  
-Sí, señor-dijo Armin. Mikasa sólo asintió.

Entró a la última estancia, la que usarían para las reuniones con Hanji y su escuadrón. Llevó ambas manos a la cintura.

 _Qué desgracia._

No era amplio, pero tenía muchos muebles, muchos papeles...y mucha suciedad. Sin pensarlo más, comenzó a trabajar.  
En ese sentido compartía el pensamiento de Historia. Tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza como para querer la compañía de alguien. Manteniéndose ocupado, su mente trabajaría mejor y le permitiría analizar la situación actual.

Tiempo después, las telarañas habían desaparecido y los papeles estaban ordenados. Sólo faltaba dar una segunda sacudida.  
Cuando se dispuso a limpiar un mueble, alguien se anunció golpeando la puerta abierta con los nudillos. Al volverse vio a Mikasa. Ella bajó el pañuelo a su cuello.  
-Señor, ya terminamos las dos habitaciones.

-Bien. ¿Y la cocina?  
-Le tocaba a Connie, pero él aún no termina con el comedor.  
-De acuerdo. Tú y Armin encárguense de eso entonces.  
Mikasa asintió e hizo ademán de retirarse.  
-Espera. ¿Qué lugares faltan?  
La chica miró a través de una de las ventanas.  
-No creo que hayan terminado con los establos.  
Él arqueó una ceja.  
-Llevan ahí toda la mañana.  
Mikasa se limitó a mirarle de reojo.  
-Entiendo-lo pensó unos segundos y luego añadió:- Deja que Armin haga la cocina. Tú sube a ayudar a Historia.  
-Sí, señor.  
Él dejó el sacudidor sobre la mesa y comenzó a desatarse el pañuelo.  
-¿Señor?... ¿Levi?  
Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre. Alzó la vista.  
-¿Qué sucede?  
Mikasa lo contempló unos segundos más.  
-Yo...he querido preguntarle algo desde hace tiempo.  
-Dime.  
-Usted confía en nosotros-afirmó-. ¿Por qué?  
Levi la observó. Le parecía inusual aquella pregunta, sobre todo por formularla a esas alturas de la situación actual.  
-¿Tú por qué confías en mí?  
-Me ha demostrado que puede protegernos. Incluso de nosotros mismos.  
Respondió sin dudar. Mikasa era de pocas palabras, como él, pero cuando hablaba, uno sabía que debía escucharle.  
-Interesante-dejó su pañuelo sobre la mesa-. Mi razón es simple: me han demostrado que son capaces de muchas cosas. Que pueden actuar de manera correcta y en el momento preciso-ella le miró, expectante-. No los elegí mis subordinados por estrategia. Ustedes se han ganado mi confianza.  
Mikasa asintió. Después, hizo una pequeña inclinación a la usanza oriental.  
-Entonces, gracias por confiar en nosotros y en nuestras respectivas habilidades.  
Levi la observó. Esa conversación se volvía cada vez más inusual. Repitió mentalmente las palabras de la chica: había separado lo que eran ellos y lo que podían hacer. Como si fueran cosas totalmente diferentes.  
No le gustaba.  
-No te fíes sólo de mis palabras, Mikasa-ella se incorporó-. Ni tampoco de tu fuerza o la de tus compañeros. Aunque confiemos los unos en los otros, nunca se sabe lo que pasará realmente.

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras, sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Lo asaltó el doloroso recuerdo de su antiguo escuadrón; los imagino ahí, en ese cuarto, haciendo sus respectivas labores de limpieza. Petra y Auruo pelearían, como siempre, mientras que Erd y Gunter trabajarían en silencio, divertidos de escuchar la discusión.

 _El Capitán no es una mala persona, Eren._

Parpadeó. De pronto no se encontraba en aquella casa, sino en una antigua fortaleza, apartada de la civilización. Se disponía a entrar a la estancia para vigilar a Eren y a su trabajo de limpieza, cuando escuchó la voz de aquella joven. Esa amable joven de cabello castaño y ojos color miel.

 _¿Sabes? Él es originario de la Ciudad Subterránea, solía ser un matón pero terminó uniéndose a la Legión de Reconocimiento._

 _¿Qué? ¿Cómo sucedió eso?_

 _No lo sé, realmente no habla mucho sobre su pasado. Pero lo que quiero que sepas es que no es una mala persona. Todos aquí confiamos plenamente en él y en sus habilidades. Tú también deberías hacerlo._

Cerró los ojos un momento, anulando aquel recuerdo que le escocía el alma. Cuando los abrió, descubrió a Mikasa mirándolo fijamente. Esperaba muchas respuestas de la chica, pero en definitiva no la que recibió:  
-Usted confía. Y eso es suficiente para que demos lo mejor de nosotros.

Cuando Mikasa abandonó el cuarto, un profundo silencio rodeó al adulto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esa idea en aquella cabecita? Un simple "gracias" habría bastado. Negó con la cabeza.  
-Mocosa extraña.  
Miró por la ventana que daba hacia los establos. Un caballo suelto comía plácidamente en el límite del bosque; nadie lo vigilaba. Tras unos instantes de meditación, dejó el sacudidor y salió de la habitación.

 _¿Qué demonios estuvieron haciendo desde la mañana?_ , se preguntó Levi conforme se aproximaba, con el caballo que estuvo suelto, a los establos. Estos ni siquiera eran tan grandes como los de los otros cuarteles, no debió tomarles más de mediodía para terminar de limpiarlos.  
Había una razón. Mikasa lo sabía y él también. Con ese pensamiento en mente, entró al área y observó alrededor.  
Nadie.

Se maldijo por haber creído que, después de todo lo vivido, ya serían capaces de realizar tareas sencillas juntos. Qué equivocado estaba.  
Justo cuando dio el primer paso, escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de la parte posterior. Chasqueó la lengua. Después de dejar al caballo dentro de una cuadra, se encaminó a paso decidido al área trasera de los establos.

-¿¡Qué rayos quieres de mí!?  
-¡Que dejes de comportarte como un niño y que hagas tu trabajo!  
-Yo no pienso recoger mierda de caballo solo otra vez. ¡Hazlo tú si tanto estás fastidiando!  
-¡Lo haría si no hubieses partido la pala por la mitad!  
-¡Yo no fui! ¡Si no me quito, me rompes el cráneo, idiota!  
-Exageras.  
-¿¡Exagero, Jaeger!? ¿Que tú no exageraste al querer golpearme con ella?  
-¡No quería golpearte! Tropecé y la pala se me resbaló-  
-Hacia mi cabeza.  
Eren gruñó.  
-Jean. Yo NO iba a golpearte con esa pala, me da igual lo que creas. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, podría haberlo hecho. Te estabas burlando de mis ideas, como siempre.  
Oculto tras la pared, Levi escuchaba atentamente. Si no habían recogido los excrementos, entonces tampoco habían alimentado a los caballos.  
Jean se cruzó de brazos.  
-Estaba siendo realista, como siempre. Que no te guste aceptar la verdad no es mi problema.  
Eren arrojó un rastrillo al suelo, frustrado. Llevó ambas manos a su rostro y luego las bajó.  
-¡No desvíes el tema y recoge la maldita mierda! ¡Ésa era tu tarea inicial! ¿Qué si no tienes pala? ¡Hay una cubeta justo ahí!  
-¡No voy a recoger mierda con una cubeta! Además, no es "mi tarea", esto nos lo dejaron a los dos.  
-Acordamos dividir el trabajo para terminar más rápido ¿recuerdas?  
-Lo que no recuerdo es haber accedido a limpiar eso-replicó Jean, señalando un enorme montículo café-. ¡Y no es poco!  
-¡Usa la cubeta!  
-¡Ya te dije que no usaré una maldita cubeta para recoger la estúpida mierda!  
-¿¡Quién demonios te crees!? ¿El rey del castillo?  
-¿Y tú qué te crees? ¿Mi madre?

Levi había escuchado suficiente. ¡Por eso llevaban ahí toda la mañana! Los mandaría a dormir a los establos que no habían querido limpiar. Salió de su escondite, fastidiado, pero apenas dio dos pasos cuando se detuvo en seco.

Eren tenía los puños cerrados y miraba con ferocidad a Jean, quien colocó sus manos en la cintura y se inclinó ligeramente hacia él. Ambos presentaban signos de haberse enfrascado en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.  
Pero no fue eso lo que le arrebató el aliento.  
La imagen alebrestó un recuerdo que no sabía que aún tenía.

De pronto se encontró en la Ciudad Subterránea, en aquella modesta casa que se habían conseguido a base de misiones y ciertos ultrajes.  
Él tomaba una taza de té, cómodamente sentado en una silla y observaba a sus amigos discutir por una tontería.

 _¿¡Por qué yo tengo que limpiar el piso!?_

No lo sé, déjame pensar... Ah, ¡porque tú lo ensuciaste!

¡No a propósito! Tropecé y tú, estando cerca, no me ayudaste e hiciste que se me cayera tu estúpida cerveza.

Y me la vas a pagar. No creas que brota de las paredes.

¡Yo no voy a pagarte nada! ¡Hermanote, dile que no voy a hacerlo!

Escucha, vas a limpiar el piso y luego veremos cómo me pagas la cerveza. Fin de la discusión.

¿¡Quién te crees!? ¿El jefe?

¿Y tú? ¿Una princesita?

La chiquilla, pelirroja y de ojos verdes, miraba con fiereza al otro mientras alzaba los puños. El chico, de cabello rubio-platino, tenía sus manos en la cintura y se inclinaba hacia ella, desafiante.

Su semblante se tensó y las manos le temblaron por unos instantes. El recuerdo palpitó con violencia.  
Nunca lo había notado. O quizás nunca quiso verlo.  
Facciones delgadas, ojos verdes. Ese espíritu de lucha y determinación.  
Cabello alborotado, rostro alargado. Esa certeza y severidad en la mirada.

 _Imposible._

El parecido era sorprendente. Como si hubieran reencarnado.  
Negó con la cabeza. Era una creencia estúpida. Si morías, se acababa. No había nada más adelante.  
Ahora su mente le jugaba trucos malvados, pues ese recuerdo estaba intercalándose con la imagen que tenía en frente...O tal vez era su corazón, que había tomado el control y ahora se le encogía de dolor.  
Dentro de esa bruma mental, ellos estaban materializándose en esos mocosos.  
Veía en los ojos de Eren la osadía de Isabel.  
Jean proyectaba la seguridad de Farlan.

-Oi.  
Jean y Eren se sobresaltaron.  
-¡Señor!-exclamaron, haciendo el saludo militar y cerrando los ojos.  
Esperaron un buen golpe, se imaginaron aterrizando sobre los excrementos que no habían querido limpiar.  
Pero nada de eso sucedió.  
Eren sintió un ligero jalón hacia adelante; enseguida, se percató que le revolvían el cabello. Jean por su parte, advirtió que una mano se posaba sobre el hombro y le daba un leve apretón.  
-Dejen de discutir por estupideces. El trabajo es simple, sólo decídanse a hacerlo.  
Eren, blanco como la pared, asintió con rapidez.  
-S-sí, señor...-dijo Jean, soltando la respiración contenida.  
-Bien. Ahora apresúrense, todavía hay que preparar la comida.

El adulto se alejó con andar tranquilo. Eren tocó su cabeza, aturdido; Jean tenía la boca abierta. Ambos se miraron e intentaron hablar, pero no lograron pronunciar una palabra. De pronto, Levi se volvió con brusquedad y los fulminó con la mirada.  
-Si cuando regrese este lugar no está limpio, pasarán la noche al lado de esa mierda-señaló el montículo a su izquierda-. ¿Entendido?  
-¡Sí, señor!  
Los dos se dieron media vuelta, nerviosos. Después, Jean llevó su mano a la parte trasera del cuello.  
-Oye, creo que podríamos usar la pala aunque esté rota. Será como tener una versión más pequeña.  
-Sí. Aunque va a ser tardado, además de que sólo tenemos una cubeta.  
-Tal vez haya más en el cobertizo. Con suerte, puede que hasta otra pala.  
-Te ayudaré. Vamos.

Levi alcanzó a escuchar la pequeña conversación.  
Actuó por inercia, impulsado por los recuerdos. Cuando se dio cuenta, había hecho lo mismo que en esa ocasión y el resultado fue bastante similar.  
Coincidencias. Sólo eran coincidencias.

 _No es una mala persona. Todos aquí confiamos plenamente en él y en sus habilidades._

 _Levi, confiamos en ti. ¡Sólo no dejes que te maten!_

 _¡Contamos contigo, hermanote! ¡Más vale que regreses, sin importar qué!_

 _Usted confía. Y eso es suficiente para que demos lo mejor de nosotros._

Dentro de su bolsillo, arrugó el papel con las instrucciones. Miró hacia arriba. La luz despertaba los brillos ocultos de aquel antiguo cuartel, haciéndolo lucir limpio. La brisa sopló dulcemente en el entorno, elevando los susurros de las copas de los árboles y el fresco aroma de la hierba; avivando también el recuerdo de una risa infantil y el de un tono confidente.  
Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Y yo confío en ustedes. Por eso haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerlos.

...

...

...

* * *

Ainz, hasta yo estoy llorando :'v no sé por qué todo mundo le tiene miedo a Levi, él es...como un dragón de peluche :3  
Siempre le he tenido respeto a ese personaje, por eso hice este oneshot, como homenaje a su grandeza (?) es una persona que ha sufrido mucho, que ha estado en el hoyo y por tanto, tiene la capacidad de sacar a otros de él, por eso todos le tienen confianza, hasta Erwin uwu

Asunto aparte...a mí NADIE me saca de la cabeza que Jean y Eren se parecen a Isabel y Farlan! Mírenlos! Comparen! Son casi idénticos! Ok, el género cambia en uno de ellos, pero el carácter, los rasgos físicos...hasta la manera de vestir!  
Esos dos son casi igualitos a sus primeros amigos! Por eso le agarró especial cariño a Eren (dejando de lado al yaoi xD) y por eso le tiene cierto respeto a Jean! Ahora, al resto de los chicos también les guarda afecto porque se han convertido en su pequeña familia.

Por qué nadie ve esa ternura guardada en el cuerpecito más fuerte de la humanidad!? o

Bueno ya, me relajo xD gracias a todos los que se leen mis historias! n_n


End file.
